Vampires and Angels
by Blueberry Blaster
Summary: Burst Angel crossover. Why are there suddenly Cybots appearing in the Youkai worlds? What’s their intention? And more importantly, who’s going to stop them? With the barrier between their worlds crumbling, it may take an alliance to stop a mutual threat..


Vampires and Angels

A.N.: First Rosario+Vampire fic and Burst Angel fic for me as well, so go easy, okay? Okay? Good, thank you very much. Free internet cookies for all if you review! Anyways, besides that, does anybody know what Moka's signature 'kapuchuu' means?

And one last thing…this is anime based. I haven't read the manga, so certain things such as ghoul are left out. Amd O jad seriously not intended this chapter to be so long, but oh well...reader benefits I guess :)

Oh well, read, enjoy and review please! Comments are much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! Not flames so much though…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to Vampire or Burst Angel…they belong to whoever licenses it and created it.

* * *

There was a solid _crash_ as a gigantic, vaguely vulture-like robot smashed into the ground in an abandoned car graveyard, shaking the earth and the mountains of old and rusted vehicles. It let out a silent screech, before the autocannon mounted beneath its chin fired: a solid wall of armour-piercing shells filled the air as its opponent nimbly dodged and weaved through the barrage. Spent shell casings clattered to the ground like metallic rain, as the other robot shouldered through the storm to ram it. The impact sent the vulture-like robot toppling backwards and along the ground for a dozen metres.

The other robot, a graceful, even elegant white robot with a pair of enormous automatic pistols skidded to halt in front of the downed Cybot, and whipped out both pistols before aiming them at its enemy.

"You're going straight to Hell!" the pilot shouted.

Moments before the triggers could be pulled however, the downed robot—a Cybot, seemed to fade out of existence.

"Damn it!" the pilot violently cursed.

"Jo? Jo, are you there? What's going on? Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked over the radio.

"Where did that Cybot disappear to?" another, more maturer voice also asked.

"I'm fine Meg, and how the Hell should I know Sei?" the silver-haired pilot snarled, still angry over the fact that the Cybot had escaped, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Amy, any ideas?"

"One second…" a third female voice, notable younger than the other two chimed in. "Working on it right now!"

"Get back to the trailer in the meantime," the older female ordered. "Somebody's bound to notice a pair of cybots fighting and will investigate: we're trying to keep a low profile at the moment, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jo Carpenter, Genocide Angel, responded, before turning her Cybot, named Jango by both its creator and its user, around.

As she sped back to their hiding place, the radio came again.

"Jo, most likely conclusion I've reached? That Cybot you just fought was equipped with optical camouflage technology."

"Great. Can you track it?"

"It'll be done in ten seconds…if you've remembered to attach that tracking device that I highly recommended that you do earlier…" the voice trailed off.

"Of course I did."

"Okay, I've got a lock: it's headed down the…wait a second, what in the world?"

"What?" three voices asked in unison.

"It just dropped right off the map."

"What do we do now then?" the first voice sighed.

"Jo, you and Meg investigate that area where the signal disappeared. Later though…you should rest up a bit first."

"Got it…any information about the area it disappeared in?"

"Well, the only notable aspect about that area is a tunnel that's been shut down and never used since…"

* * *

Walking through the forested areas outside a large school, Aono Tsukune, average high school student living a dangerous life of deception in a school for demons and monsters, sighed. School was finally over for the day, and for once, he had but a small amount of homework to get done. All of this and the nice weather had convinced him to take a short stroll through the forests.

Despite being in a school for demons and monsters though, he wasn't scared. Or rather, he wasn't as scared as most other people would be in his situation. Sure, there were the times when something freaky did happen to him that did freak him out badly, but mostly, the feeling of living an existence teetering on the balance was gone.

"Tsukune!" a voice happily shouted behind him.

"Eh?" he said in surprise, turning around and giving a smile once he saw who was standing behind him. "Ah, Moka-san," he greeted the pink-haired vampire, best friend he'd ever made and one major part of the reason why he didn't feel so threatened in the school anymore.

"How was your day?" Moka asked, walking up to him. She was clasping her bag with both hands and held it behind her back as was her favoured method of holding it.

"It was good," Tsukune answered as Moka came even closer to him. He blushed like he always did whenever he stared into her eyes.

"Tsukune…" Moka sighed happily as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Moka-san," he said in return, unsure of what to do before finally deciding on placing an arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer to him.

"Tsukune?" Moka said again, only this time worded it as a question.

"Yes, Moka-san?" His heart began thumping faster again, and he was very certain that his cheeks were becoming more and more flushed.

"…you smell nice…" Moka took a deep breath, before exhaling with a happy sigh.

Tsukune suddenly gulped, and had been in this situation enough times to realise what Moka was so entranced by.

"Ah, M-Moka-san! We're in the middle of nowhere, and no one's watching…" Tsukune trailed off mid-sentence as he realised what he had just said. In trying to delay her near daily bloodsucking, he had inadvertently made it clearer to Moka that it was the perfect place to suck his blood.

Groaning inwardly and surrendering himself to his fate, Tsukune tilted his head to the side to give the pink-haired vampire beauty an easier time. It wasn't long before a sharp pain momentarily hit him as Moka sunk her fangs into his next and sucked his blood with a contented and satisfied sigh.

When she had taken her fill, Moka removed her fangs from his neck, and gently licked the puncture wounds to help them heal faster. With that done, she looked up at Tsukune with an innocent and delighted smile.

"Tsukune's blood is as tasty as always," she sighed, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her face, as Tsukune fell to the ground with a thud.

_Why me_, he mentally groaned. Was he going to have to live the rest of his life living out as a walking snack for Moka? Not that he minded, after all, Moka did care more about him than just his blood, but sometimes he really wished that some kind of thanks was returned.

"Tsukune? Are you alright?" Moka asked, crouching down next to him and prodding him with a finger, gently of course: she was wary about poking him too hard, with her super-strength and all.

"I'm fine," he moaned to no one in particular.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see a doctor?" Moka asked, stopping her prodding.

"Yes…"

"Tsukune!" another loud voice suddenly proclaimed, causing both Moka and Tsukune to look up.

Standing a few metres away from them, hands on her hips was a blue-haired girl, staring at them, or more specifically, Moka, with a fury that only rivals for the love of a person would know. Wearing her yellow jumper over her considerable assets, Kurumu Kurono, succubus and another of Tsukune's closest and most trusted friends, looked anything but happy to see Moka crouched next to Tsukune.

The succubus marched right over and instantly grabbed Tsukune off the ground and into a rib-crushing hug.

"Oh, poor Tsukune, has Moka been mean and hurting you?" Kurumu cooed whilst hugging him, while Moka tried to meekly protest. "Don't worry Tsukune: I won't let her hurt you!"

"Kurumu-Chan!" Tsukune attempted to protest whilst having his ribs shattered. "It wasn't that at all!"

What settled the matter was a series of sharp ice projectiles that sliced through the air, missing Kurumu by the smallest of centimetres. A few nicked the succubus' yellow jumper, causing her to jump and spin around in surprise, letting go of Tsukune in the progress.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kurumu demanded as Tsukune took a deep breath of relieving air, massaging his sore ribs while he was at it. Moka came up to him and began patting him on the back.

The person who had thrown the projectiles stepped out…from behind a tree trunk, whilst standing on a particularly large and sturdy tree branch.

"Stopping you from choking Tsukune to death with your overly-large breasts," Mizore Shirayuki said matter-of-factly.

The purple-haired ice woman leapt down from the tree and walked over to where her friends and her true-love were standing.

"What do you mean?!" Kurumu shouted, her cheeks flushing, before looking behind her and noticing Tsukune on the ground, wheezing for breath. "Tsukune!"

Now Kurumu joined Moka in patting Tsukune, or in her case, constantly shaking him. Mizore also joined in not long after, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Kurumu asked, shaking him.

"Of course he's not alright!" Moka said, still patting him.

"I-…I'm okay," Tsukune managed to breathe out. "I'm fine Kurumu-chan," he said with a strained smile to the worried girl.

"Thank goodness!" all three of them shouted, before simultaneously enveloping him in a hug.

"Tsukune!" yet another voice shouted, though this one was more distinctive in that it sounded like it belonged to a twelve-year old, which it did. Yukari Sendo, genius and young witch, came running up, stopping short when she saw all of them hugging Tsukune. "Moka-san…Kurumu-Chan…Mizore-Chan…what are you doing to Tsukune?"

"Kurumu-Chan was about to suffocate him," Mizore spoke around her lollipop, not letting go of Tsukune and cutting off any remark that Moka was about to make.

"I was not!" Kurumu protested.

"Can you please let go of me?" Tsukune asked from where he was being smothered by the three.

The three released him, albeit hesitantly.

"Thank you," he gasped, before standing up. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"To my room," Kurumu quipped, seemingly jokingly.

"Come to mine," Mizore said, now grabbing onto his left arm. She stepped to the right to avoid a falling pan that had seemingly appeared from thin air, courtesy of Yukari.

"Actually…I have homework to do," Tsukune apologised.

This only served to bring in a fresh round of requests from the others.

"Tsukune…" Moka asked shyly, somehow bringing the others to stop bugging Tsukune and looking at him with her innocent eyes. "Do you want me to help with your homework?"

"Ah…"

Under any ordinary circumstances, he would've fallen over himself to say 'yes'. But when he looked around, he saw that Mizore and Kurumu and even Yukari to a lesser extent were all glaring at him. Maybe it was instincts, but something told him that saying 'yes' would likely end up with him being kidnapped by Kurumu or frozen by Mizore or whatever it was that Yukari would do.

Quite keen to keep himself as much intact as possible, as well as making everyone happy, he quickly thought up of a middle ground solution.

"How about all of us study in the club room?" Tsukune quickly suggested.

Everyone stared at him. All eyes, from Moka's green ones to Mizore's pupil-less purple-blue ones were locked on him, and he could feel the sweat running down the back of his head, pondering if it was such a good suggestion after all.

"Well…it does sound like a good idea," Yukari said, before breaking into a grin. "Why not?"

"Of course it's a good idea!" Kurumu shouted, once again interrupting anything Moka was about to say. "Anything Tsukune suggests is a good idea!"

"Which is why you cannot come up with any of your own," Mizore commented.

Before the confrontation could go any further, Tsukune stepped between them, and with Moka clinging onto his arm, looking worried.

"Shall we go now?" Tsukune said, smiling at the two of them.

They nodded vigorously.

Before they could do anything, a crash and a loud scream snatched their attention.

"What was that?" Moka asked, looking up at the large cloud of dust that was rising up.

"Did you see anything?" Kurumu asked. Mizore, Tsukune and Yukari all shook their heads.

"Let's go find out!" Yukari said, before running off, the rest tagging behind her.

As they ran to the next clearing, where they had heard the crash and scream, Tsukune looked over at Moka, who was running beside him. Mizore and Kurumu were in front of them, while Yukari led the way.

"Did you recognise the scream Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, panting as he ran.

"No, but-…"

"Forget about who it was, we have bigger problems!" Kurumu shouted, skidding to a halt, nearly causing Moka and Tsukune to run into her and Mizore.

"Literally bigger," Mizore said, looking up. Then Moka and Tsukune looked up to see what had captivated the other three girl's gaze.

While Cybots were a fairly frequent sight to the human world, they were virtually unheard of in the Youkai worlds. So when the five of them saw the enormous vulture-like robot, they were stunned, to say the least.

"What is that?!" Kurumu yelled.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Moka suggested shakily, as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore began to step back.

The ground shook as the Cybot turned around, and saw the five of them. The notion that it may have been friendly was instantly discarded when they saw that it clutched an unconscious student in its hand.

Yukari gasped when she saw the autocannon that was mounted on the Cybots' chin.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked, not daring to take her eyes off the mechanised monster in front of them.

"That thing! It's human!" Yukari revealed.

"What? How can you tell?" Moka asked, also not taking her eyes off the Cybot.

"The long thing on its chin! Only humans use guns!"

"Then if it's human…" Moka trailed off.

"Tsukune? What is that?" Mizore finished for her.

"I…have no clue…I honestly haven't even seen one of them before," Tsukune nervously replied, keeping his eyes on the Cybot as well, as it took another step towards them. "But I think it's safe to say…run!"

The five of them turned around and ran, just as the Cybot unleashed a short burst from its autocannon. The ground where Tsukune and the others had been standing was cratered and smoking from the short burst, and the Cybot peered around before noticing that they had gotten away. The flat spikes that were found around its mouth moved in an almost irritated fashion as the Cybot took off after the ones who had evaded it.

* * *

"Keep running! Don't stop!" Moka said to an ailing Tsukune. Being only human, there were limits to his stamina, and not being a particularly sporty or fit person, Tsukune felt like his legs were turning to jelly.

He craned his head around to see if the robot was catching up.

"Don't look!" Kurumu shouted, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment.

"Where…are…we…running to?" Tsukune panted.

"Just keep running!" Mizore said.

"Yukari-Chan, are you okay?" Kurumu asked, looking over her shoulder at the young witch, who, aside from Tsukune, was having the hardest time keeping up.

"I'm…okay…" she breathed, struggling for breath but forcing herself to keep running. She wasn't going to let that monster catch her and the others. No way.

"Keep going Yukari! Only a little further!" Moka urged, when Yukari's legs gave out, causing her to collapse with a cry of surprise.

"Yukari!"

"Go…don't worry about me," the witch cried, even as everyone else stopped running and turned.

"You give up too easily! We're not leaving you behind!" Kurumu said, running back to where Yukari had fallen, and crouching down. "Put your arms around my neck," she instructed.

With little choice in the matter, Yukari did so, and Kurumu stood back up, and began running with Yukari riding piggyback.

"Keep going!"

Up ahead of them was a clearing, not much more than a hundred metres away.

"Come on! Once we reach the clearing, we can lose whatever it is in a different direction!" Moka said, grabbing and holding onto Tsukune's wrist to tug him along a little faster.

No sooner had they reached the clearing did a tremendous gust of wind blow over their heads, blowing stray leaves around wildly and kicking up a cloud of dust that blew into their eyes. Tsukune blinked the grit from his watering eyes, and held up an arm to try and block more of the dust from reaching his eyes. Moka and the others did the same, though Kurumu had to set Yukari down first before she could rub her eyes. And when they opened their eyes again, their jaws dropped.

The robot was standing in front of them, looking all the world like a predator that had cornered its prey.

"That's it…" Kurumu panted. "No more running. Let's show this thing why they shouldn't mess with us."

Mizore nodded her assent, while Yukari looked frantically between all of them.

"Kurumu-san…Mizore-san…you can't be serious!" she said panicky. "That thing is way bigger than either of you!"

"Who cares!" Kurumu shouted, before a pair of leathery, black wings burst out from her back, her nails becoming long, sharp talons and a pointed tail emerging. She took to the air, confusing the Cybot temporarily as Mizore hurled several projectiles at it. They were less than effective as they simply bounced off or shattered against the cybot's armour. Still, it didn't stop her from trying.

Meanwhile, as Kurumu persistently dove down at the robot and attempted to slash it with her talons and Mizore continually fired off various ice projectiles at it, Moka had dragged Tsukune back to the relative safety of the trees, hiding him between a number of large ones.

"Tsukune, my rosary!" Moka said to him, gesturing at the item.

Without hesitation, Tsukune reached for the silver cross that hung from her neck, and yanked it off. A blinding pink light engulfed him and temporarily rendered him blind. When he blinked his vision back, Moka had changed to her inner self.

When she saw the giant robot, she nearly smirked to herself. Finally, a real challenge, she couldn't help but think. With a dismissive 'hmph' and a shake of her head, her long white hair following, Inner Moka looked down at Tsukune.

"Stay here, and don't get into trouble," she warned, before glancing out at where Kurumu, Mizore and now Yukari were having a pitched battle against the robot.

Tsukune nodded, and watched as Moka ran off to join the others.

At the battle, the three girls had just realised how one-sided the fight was. Most of their attacks did nothing to the robot, and no matter how many times Yukari had cried out that it had to have a weakness of some kind, neither she nor the others could find it.

"I don't think this is going well," Mizore commented, jumping back as the robot smashed a fist into the ground where she had been standing moments ago. She fired another barrage of ice projectiles at it, but again, they shattered against its hardened steel plating.

"Does it look like it?" Kurumu screamed from the air in frustration, diving under another one of the robot's attempts to swat her out of the sky. She landed on it, and tried to drive her talons through, but to no avail. Growling in a mix of anger and frustration, she leapt off, as the robot's attempt to shake her off became more violent. A series of shining cards flew past, and smacked against the robot's thin legs.

"Then maybe you should try harder, little succubus," another voice announced.

"What was that?" Kurumu screamed at the speaker: Inner Moka was standing in front of the trees Tsukune was hidden in, her hands on her hips, and looking up at the succubus with a grin.

"You heard me."

"Kurumu-san, watch out!" Yukari shouted.

"Eh?" Kurumu responded in surprise, before letting out a yelp and diving down to avoid a swipe from the robot's hand.

Another flurry of ice projectiles assaulted the robot, and it turned towards Mizore, becoming annoyed at the constant attacks.

"Mizore-Chan, get out of the way!" Yukari screamed again, before she was drowned out by the cybot firing its autocannon.

It walked the stream of shells up towards Mizore, who defiantly stood her ground and was swallowed up by the large clouds of dirt thrown up the shells hitting the ground. The cybot continued firing for another three seconds or so, until it stopped shooting. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and even Moka looked stunned and shocked at the turn of events. They waited with abated breath until the cloud of dust cleared away.

And when it did, Mizore was still standing. Her left arm had been removed at the shoulder, there were several large, gaping holes in her stomach and a portion of her face had been blown off. She looked up at the cybot, before collapsing into a pile of ice.

"It was…a clone," Kurumu noted, still shocked.

"Then where is Mizore-san?" Yukari asked, as Moka looked around.

"There," Moka said, having spotted the ice woman standing on a tree branch.

"This thing disturbs me," Mizore said, before removing her lollipop from her mouth, and concentrating most of her power into creating a puddle of ice underneath its feet.

Upon trying to move, the cybot nearly lost its footing, and stumbled about, long enough for Kurumu to spot something that looked important. She dove down at it, and this time managed to tear off a panel that was on the back of the cybot. She started ripping things inside apart with her talons, much to the cybot's annoyance. It trashed about, trying to dislodge the succubus from its back.

"I've had enough of this!" Moka shouted in annoyance, running towards the cybot. She leapt into the air until she was nearly level with it. twisting through the air, she placed all of her supernatural strength behind one of her signature kicks. The attack, which had defeated virtually all of her enemies before, succeeded in putting a dent in the armour, and impressively pushing the cybot back a few paces, but not achieving much else.

"What the?" Tsukune breathed: the thing had survived one of Moka's attacks when she was at full strength!

"This thing is tough!" Kurumu said, still flying around it and attempting to attack.

"Damn it," Moka hissed through her sharp teeth when she landed on the ground. She sprung up again, ready to land another kick when the cybot brought its arm on her as she flew through the air, smashing Moka straight back to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Kurumu shouted, before she too was swatted out of the sky and onto the ground next to where Moka was pulling herself up.

Mizore's eyes widened when the cybot turned to her. She leapt off the tree, moments before it was reduced to splinters from a burst of the cybot's gun.

Yukari quickly bolted away, hiding from the cybot's view, before running up to where Moka and Kurumu lay.

"Kurumu-san, Moka-san, are you alright?" she asked.

"This thing is _really_ pissing me off," Kurumu declared, seething with anger. She got up, and flew up again, trying to find the place where she had managed to tear out some parts.

"Time to stop playing games," Moka hissed, running at the cybot before leaping through the air again. This time, as the cybot spotted her, she was prepared.

As the robot's arm swung through the air again, Moka grabbed hold of it and held on tightly as it swung her around. Gritting her teeth as she tried to avoid being thrown again, she slowly began to move down the arm, centimetre by centimetre, ensuring that she held on tightly at all times. The fact that Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were all attacking helped as well, serving to distract it while she continued her journey.

Down below, Yukari had noticed what Moka was doing and turned to Mizore, who was running and firing off ice shuriken at it.

"Mizore-san!" Yukari called out, and the ice woman turned to face her, bleeding from where a splinter had cut her face. "Try to freeze its shoulder to help Moka-san!"

"I'll try," Mizore said, before her hair turned to ice, her hands also transforming into claws of the same coloured ice. She focused all of her power, and was rewarded by a solid block of ice freezing over the shoulder of the cybot.

Up in the air, Moka was nearly flung off by the abrupt stop of the cybot's arm. Looking further down, she saw that the shoulder joint was frozen solid, and the robot was having a hard time attempting to free its arm.

"Now Moka! Here's your chance!" Yukari nearly screamed at her.

Nodding, Moka flipped herself up atop the robot, where it madly began shaking its head in an attempt to dislodge her. It wasn't successful as Moka kept her balance, and began to bring her foot down on the metal, hard. The metal began to warp out of shape under the strain of her repeatedly bringing her foot down with all her strength. At last, a portion gave way and revealed its inner workings to Moka.

Inwardly, Moka smirked as she reached down into the interior and grabbed hold of whatever it was that was in there, and pulled. Sparks flew up as she continued to tear out circuitry and wires, heedless of the sparks that flew up at her. The robot was nearly driven insane, and began doing whatever it could to shake Moka off, until finally it swung its head around fast enough to cause Moka to lose her footing and fly off.

Silently screeching, the cybot decided that it had enough, and activated its optical camouflage, fading out of sight before retreating. That hardly mattered to Moka though: the ground was rapidly coming up beneath her, and even with her vampiric abilities, she knew that this was going to hurt.

Closing her eyes and bracing for the worst, Moka was surprised when she was suddenly jerked to a stop. Looking up, she saw that Kurumu had managed to grab hold of her, and was stopping her descent.

"Saved your life," Kurumu nonchalantly said, smiling as she began to descend.

Moka looked away, her pride slightly hurt at having to be saved. She opened her mouth for some sort of remark that would help heal her wounded pride, but closed her mouth and said nothing for a while.

"…thank you," she finally forced out.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" Kurumu grinned as she set Moka down before dropping next to her.

"Don't get cocky," Moka huffed, as Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari ran up to them.

"Well…you got rid of it," Tsukune said, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head. "But…what was that?"

"You're the human…shouldn't you know?" Mizore said.

Tsukune shook his head.

"Does this help with anything?" Moka asked, holding out her hand and showing the circuitry and wires she had torn out whilst fighting the robot.

"Well…I'm not very good with these things," Tsukune said nervously. Moka shrugged indifferently, and then threw the bundle away.

"Well, come on, let's head off to the club house before it closes and we get attacked by something else again," Kurumu said.

Nodding, the others followed her, Tsukune only pausing long enough to hand Moka her rosary. He expected her to put it back on straight away, but she didn't, and continued walking.

"Moka-san…" he trailed off.

She knew what he was going to ask anyway. "If we get attacked again, you might not have time to remove the rosary. This way, I can protect you…and the others in case something happens," Moka said.

"Ah, okay…" Tsukune glanced over Moka, and noticed the rapidly swelling and darkening bruise on her left arm. "Moka-san, are you hurt?"

"It will heal," she dismissed. "Vampire blood is very potent…or have you already forgotten?" she said, with a glance at him, the slightest of smirks playing on her face.

"No, of course not," Tsukune flushed red.

"Hey, come on you two, you're falling behind!" Kurumu shouted at them

Tsukune glanced over at Moka, before picking up his pace. Moka sighed, before also proceeding to walk faster. There was a time when she would've simply kicked the succubus to kingdom come, but aware that she had also saved her life, or at least prevented her from being injured too badly, and that was enough to let the little things go…for now at least.

Near the school grounds, Moka had attached her rosary back, and once again became the innocent, pink-haired girl that virtually everyone knew and loved.

* * *

In the human world, within the sprawling city of Tokyo, a scooter pulled up to an enormous trailer and a non-descript young man stepped off the scooter. Within a few moments, he was knocking on the door of the trailer.

"Hey guys," Kyouhei Tachibana greeted as he stepped inside, unaware that within a few hours, his life would be once again thrown upside down.


End file.
